Fortress of the Moon
by derekhaleugh
Summary: Call me London and let me tell you my story that looks like a bad novel whose author had a desperate need to entertain himself by turning the characters in supernatural beings, for example werewolves. After two years of trying to escape from them, I found myself in a town that is swallowed by those fluffy puppies. The reason I'm staying is my neighbor who likes to run shirtless.


**Chapter 1**

_Call me London and let me tell you my story. This is how I met my death. I remembe__r it__, the __moment__ I stared at the darkness of __his__ soul that with a smile managed to lit a spark in my heart.__But to understand this tale, you have to go way back, at the beginning__. And for that, my dear friend, I don't have the patience, paper or ink to do it, so let's just start at the middle __which was actually __t__wenty-nine__hours ago. __And so we begin…_

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the silence. Weird, huh? Silence, a noun that indicates absence of any sound or noise, stillness, or the state of being forgotten, oblivion. Thanks to my strong senses I realized that such silence had hugged that morning, the silence that everyone should be afraid of.

The second thing I noticed was the sun or rather said, was the amount of sunlight with which the sun was burning my eyes. I tried to turn and avoid exposure to such torture, but then I remembered that I was no longer in my comfortable double bed, hidden under white sheets, reaching for my glasses found on the night stand.

No, I was no longer there; I was in a car, in the back seat to be a more accurate. Now anyone can understand why I dreamed of my bed, because to be a realistic, the back seat can only bring back pain and another reality show with unwanted pregnancy. But for this sixteen year-old teenage girl that was not a problem, given the fact that her only love interest at the moment is a famous actor and 6,754,784 miles away. _Why __Leonardo DiCaprio__? Why?_ Ugh, his smile gives me depression.

I stretched and dropped a big sigh as a sign that I was tired and disappointed, but mostly tired. I reached for the bag under the seat and took my glasses. Once I set my incredibly big nerd glasses on my incredibly big round face, it felt like the world around me cleared.

I blinked and dropped another sigh.

"Why the heavy sighs, London?" I heard gentle voice like flower from the driver's seat.

"I don't know mom. Why moving out and destroying all my dreams?" I gave her a little sarcastic smile that she noticed through the mirror.

"Baby, do you want to go through this again? My head hurts. And it's not like I announced that news yesterday. We were packing for a month." Isabelle Williams whispered that out to her nose.

"I heard that." I breathed out. "Look mom! I am sorry. I understand why we are moving again, but I have to admit that I preferred to stay longer in Italy. Ora, cuando me empezó a gustar…" _Wait how do I finish that sentence? _

"Oh honey, that is Spanish." She began to laugh out loud. "You couldn't even learn the language."

"I did learn the…" I stopped when I thought of my grade in Italian language. Man, Ms. Di Giovanni didn't love me. Thank God, her niece was my friend. "I know some things." Like _Ciao_ is for Hello. Yep, I've got this. "Look all I say it is that I get it. It is new place, new beginning, and new page in this book called 'How London ruined her family's life'... Nobody will know us. But it will be hard." I primarily thought of my older brother, Nick. He's a year older than me and he was my idol, protector and everything in my life. The last few years made me to wonder what I have done to deserve him. "I am not happy. Voglio tornare indietro… to Italy, or even Brooklyn."

"London, do you think you understand the meaning of the noun happiness?" She started speaking, but she never took her eyes of the road. With years practice, she became soccer mom, such as she promised will never be when she first had Nick. "It's a star that leads us through the darkness. It's what fills us from the inside and influences from outside. But to have that balance in life, in the other corner we have the sadness. Sadness is a curse that affects everyone's life, curse that is made centuries ago and a curse that is difficult to breaks. That curse..." My mom never had chance to finish.

"….every day becomes stronger, it cut us inside. But, as it is written in every fairy tale, every curse, no matter how powerful it is, it can be broken. The magic is long known and rarely used today." With a smile, I continued my mother's speech, which so far had learned by heart, taking the fact that by now I heard it at least ninety-nine times. Oops, a mistake, make that a hundred. "The best way to rejoice yourself is to try to rejoice others. We all have that magic in us, magic to make someone smile and even for a moment to forget about the sadness. And then you quote Mother Teresa: Sometimes we think…"

"No, baby, I don't know you understand what I am telling you. We are doing this for you, so we all have a chance of happiness." My mom's voice was still calm.

"I know…" They've done so much for me.

"I don't think you do now, you need some time. You know you can talk about anything, right? Even with the supernatural things. I feel like you are closer to your brother than to me." My mom wanted to show me that she accepted the fact that they were embraced by that supernatural that seem to rule our world and the fact the same supernatural lived in my family now.

_Oh did I forget to mention that at the beginning? Okay, so here we go again: __Call me London and let me tell you my story that looks like a bad novel __whose__ author__had a desperate need to entertain __him__self by turning the characters in supernatural beings, as for example __werewolves._

Ever since that night, ever since that party, our lives aren't the same. The bite that changed everything turned out to be the reason why I was left without my dad and I knew that there was only one person to blame, myself.

If only I never met Luke…

If only…

"It's okay mom." I really didn't want to continue talking about it, because if that happens, I would fall into a depression. "Can you stop the car? I want to see what Nick's doing." I turned to look at if black sports car was following us. The car belonged to my dad, but now it's my brother's.

My mom didn't oppose my request. As soon as she found a place she parked the car. The black car did the same. I grabbed her bag and phone and got out of the car after gently kissed my mother's cheek.

When I got out and looked around, I realized that we were close to the town, maybe thirty minutes apart. Beacon Hills shined with glare of the sun above the houses, making the sky look like a divine kingdom of the color blue.

Beacon Hill is our new home. I need to accept it. I had to accept it.

Then I turned my look to the black car where I saw two boys looking at me. The one who was on driver's seat was older, while the one who was sitting behind was small child, six year old.

He opened the door so he could come out, but a little dog came out instead, a husky, a month and a half old. He ran the cutest. "Oscar? Baby? I missed you too, buddy! " He started to jump around my legs. "Calm down, Oscar." I love that name. I actually named him because was planning one day to give him to Leonardo DiCaprio and say that he has an Oscar now, but of course I didn't plan to be so attached to this little one. _What can I say Leo, tough luck… _

I picked up Oscar in my hands and went to the car. There, I opened the door to the back seat and children's smiling face appeared. "London!" The child shouted.

"Andrew, baby!" I cried and gave him a hug, still holding Oscar in my hands. "Hey! Can you go drive with mom's car till we get there?" She asked. "It is only forty minutes long ride."

He shrugged while with his eyes was looking for his Nintendo. A second later he was out of the car. "It's okay. Nick is starting to be annoying, anyway."

Nick began his mess with his hair through the seat. "Hey, monkey! Say goodbye to the bigger room!"

"You say it."

"No, you say it."

"No, you say it."

"Oh, my poor innocent brothers, don't you see? I'm the only girl. Mom would never let herself not to give the best room to her princess." I began to laugh like a villain as I sat comfortably on the front seat, still petting Oscar. I lifted him up to my head and touched his nose with mine.

"Oh, you did not just used 'I'm mom's little princess' card!" Nick exclaimed.

"But that's where you're wrong my dear sister!" Andrew suddenly said. "Mom not only will give me the bigger room, but every night she'll bring me milk and cookies before bedtime and she'll even let me sleep with Oscar as a replacement for the teddy bear which I _inadvertently_ left back home because I'm her favorite child, the youngest and frankly, the sweetest of all of you." The little boy began to mimic my laughter from earlier before he innocently ran to the other car.

"Hey, hands away from my pet." I yelled after him. Once I realized that this little puppy the whole time was trying to be escape from my hands, I let him on the back seat, handing him his favorite toy to chew.

"Can you believe this donkey? He thinks he has everything planned." Nick started the car and followed the other. "I almost forgot. Jackson called twenty minutes ago. He was wondering when we are arriving."

"Oh, he's the real donkey there. He didn't even try to call me." I unlocked the phone to check for missed calls. _None_. _Donkey_. _Maybe calling him a donkey it's an insult for donkey. He is an ass, that's what he is. _Okay, not that I was a social person or have friends in general, but I expected at least one call of him for welcome.

Jackson Whittemore was a boy I met two years ago. He was included in a school program for lacrosse. From his school in middle of nowhere, he was sent to Brooklyn, where I lived till last year to have a chance to train and play with our players. One such player was Nick, who though he was a year older than him, he was in charge of his stay there. So for four weeks, Jackson stayed at my house and we became friends.

Well, at the beginning what we had couldn't be called friendship, because for a whole week there was no conversation except swearing. But then, something changed, maybe the fact that the most popular boy in school who was also very good lacrosse player noticed me and asked me out or maybe the fact that Jackson watched a whole Disney movies collection with me.

But it does not matter because after that we started with talking and joking and I also received the necessary self-confidence and agreed to go out with Luke. But then, even I did not know what a big mistake I've made. Luke was the _best_ and the _worst_ thing that happened to me.

Therefore, I didn't liked talking about Luke or what happened to him, but I liked to remember that before him, I had Jackson as a friend, irritating and narcissistic friend who only cared about himself.

"Give me your phone to call him. I have no credit." I asked while she reached my hand to grab his left pocket of the jacket.

"No!" Nick stopped me.

I stared at his blue eyes that at some moments seemed like an ocean deep. "No?" _Who was he to say no to her?_ I had no credit at all and I really needed it.

"No!" He repeated himself, but that did not prevent his younger sister to forcefully take the phone from his pocket. "Stop!" It was a loud shout.

My heart of stopped for a moment. I began to tremble with my entire body and I dropped the phone of my hands. I stared at his eyes, which now were turned into yellow, _actual yellow color._ "Are you crazy? You almost wolfed out me in the car!"

"Oh don't be such a baby; you know that I can control myself. I only wanted to scare you." Nick felt that my heartbeat returned to normal.

I hit him on the shoulder. "Yeah I know what exactly you want to do. You were only making sure that I won't check who you called last." He had a surprised look on his face unlike me. "Don't even try to hide it from me. I heard you talking to her last night."

"You heard me? How did even manage…?" He took a moment to process it all. "I thought it was only the speed, not the ability to hear."

"Well me too, but it seemed that I can smell and hear thing that aren't very close to me." I immediately felt uncomfortable when they started talking about it, and Nick felt it, too.

"They are not side effects, but advantages. It is important to get rid of the curse." He smiled.

"But you didn't. And you'll never will."

"And I don't want to."

"Are you serious? This _curse_ is the reason why you and Amelia aren't together anymore. I am the reason why you and Amelia aren't together anymore." My voice was getting louder.

"Don't you dare say that! I asked for this." He yelled. "I went begging Luke to bite me."

"Yeah you went begging Luke because you didn't want me to be alone in this and what have I done to help you?" I started crying. "Nothing, that' what I have done because I am the worst human ever. I should have surrender to police."

Then Nick stopped the car and turned towards me. With his hands he wiped the tears that rolled on my cheeks. "Look at me!" But I refused to. "Look at me, London and catch every word that comes out of my mouth. You're not guilty of anything."

"But I pulled trigger that night. I was well aware what can it can do and I did it anyway." My voice trembled.

"No, you felt the urge to help your pack. You felt the urge to help me and you did it." He sounded as if that was not the worst thing in the world.

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" I begged him. I covered her face with my hands and wiped the tears.

Nick kissed me on the forehead and start car.

An hour later, we were there. Our new home, Beacon Hills didn't impress me, really. Small town, small streets, small everything, but not that it mattered now, because there we were and we were planning to stay there for a while.

We were there, but were delayed twenty minutes and I know Jackson will be pissed about that. Stupid map and stupid house that was hidden in the woods!

It didn't really surprised me that mom choose this location, it would be probably the best way for Nick to hide on the full moons, considering the fact the only house nearby was burned from the ground and nobody lived in it for years. I had to check that before moving in.

I could see his grumpy face from 2 miles. He was leaning on his Porsche, which I loved and hoped that at least once he would allow me to drive it because after I got her license, I only get to drive my mom's car. When we got closer I realized that he was wearing a blue shirt that expressed his eyes, and he looked as if he was bored, so he was playing with his phone.

Both of the cars stopped at the same time and Andrew was already out. Nick grabbed his keys and did the same, leaving me alone in the car. I admit that at that moment I felt anxiety, but that's normal for this case, right? I took off the headphones and put it in the bag, took a big breath and reached for the door handle to get out.

Suddenly I found myself on solid ground. That place was in front of the garage on the left side of the house. Perfect place for basketball, what's missing is a basket above the garage. Honestly, this place reminds me too much of our house in Brooklyn, with large front yard and the two floors. The only difference was that this house was in the middle of the woods, not in a rich street. I took the view of the trees that surround me and I looked at Jackson.

He was hugging Nick, but with his eyes he was staring at me. "Batman? Really?"

I look down only to see my Batman-Print legging and a Tank Top that said 'Normal Is Boring, along with YOU'. I couldn't help it; a big smile appeared on my face. I came a long way since my pink dresses with ribbons. "I couldn't find anything with skeletons."I said as I approach.

He laughed and locked his arms around me. "Been a long time."

I did the same. "Too long. I can't believe I'm here."

When I finally let him go, my mom put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on in, Jackson, I'll make you something to eat."

"No, thank you Mrs. Williams. I promised my girlfriend to hang out." He went to the car.

"But you just arrived." There was desperation in my voice because I was hoping it would stay a bit longer.

"Correction. You just arrived. I've been here for twenty minutes." He made a remark. "Beside, we'll go out tonight. You know, introduce you to all of my friends, Lydia and that way it won't be weird for you tomorrow."

At that point, I sent my mother to view it as a sign that she should intervene. Tonight was a full moon.

"No can do, mister. You are starting school tomorrow and I won't be unpacking this all by myself." Mom crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Williams. Just count me out of it." He gave a slight kiss on the cheek of my mother and got into the Porsche. In that moment he opened the window. "Pick you up for school?"

I nodded and watched him drove away.

Two sentences, it was what he told me. Maybe the wings of time have erased all memories together or he just didn't want to remember them because they are too painful.

I dropped sigh and turn to my family.

Three hours later, Nick and I ran away from home hoping to avoid unpacking our rooms. I can say that mine is more beautiful, with lots of windows and light, perfect for a cloudy afternoon when I can sit beside the window and see the rain falling on the trees.

Nick was also satisfied with the room and the house in general, but we both were unable to remain there, so we thought of a stupid excuse and got out of there.

After an hour of walking, Nick wanted to run, so we separated, knowing that I would never reach him if he uses his powers.

It was stupid of me to think that I survived alone in the woods, because half an hour later I was caught in a trap. Yeah, a trap for animals that is activated when someone steps on it. After long failure in yelling and trying to cut the rope with my normal teeth, I gave up and left to hang two meters above the ground. Maybe a little, but very little at that point I could use claws and werewolf's teeth.

Caught in a moment of regret for what I miss at least, I felt something strange in the air. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. The first thing I felt was the scent of an animal, possibly a deer, but it was mixed with the scent of the two men.

I tried to concentrate more deeply because I realized there was a possibility one of them to be my brother. But it was not. The smell that I caught was filled with cologne, leather jacket and mourning. And for another, so I forgot about it completely.

Then I realized that the smell must have been incredibly close if I felt so strongly, so I started to yell. "Hey! Hello? I know there is someone here. Please help me!"

But the smell disappeared. Maybe I scared him.

Then I heard a voice. "Hello? Is somebody out there?" It was the scent of the other man in the woods. He stank of alcohol, insomnia and donuts.

"Yes! Yes! Please, help me!" I shouted as I felt that a man approached me. "I'm here."

Older man in uniform appeared before me and after three minutes spent looking at me confused, he cut the rope. "Can you tell me what the hell are you doing in the middle of the woods?"

"I... umm... Very sorry, sir. We just moved here and I wanted to walk around." Then I looked in his uniform said sheriff. _What a perfect introduction to the local sheriff, London!_

"You moved here, huh? Did you buy the Hale's house?" He asked.

Was he talking about that burnt house? "Umm, no sir. But this one is just as close to the town as that on." With the mask of an innocent girl, I replied.

"I know which one you are talking about. Come on, let me take you home." He showed me the way and we were off. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"London!" I responded with great excitement in my voice as we continue walking in the woods. "What's yours?"

"Sheriff Stilinski." He told me quietly.

It made me turn towards him and raise my eyebrows. "Your real name is Sheriff?" He cannot think that I believed him.

"Your real name is London?" This time he turned to me.

"Fair enough." I started to laugh out loud as we continued to walk to his work car.

Once he got me home and talk to mom, Sheriff Stilinski left with a warning that I shouldn't walk alone in the woods when there were destructive animals that have done a big problem in this town. Mom generally wasn't angry at me that I hung two hours into the trap, but she was that I haven't unpack my room yet.

So I started with the work and patiently waited for night fall and the moon to swallow the sun. Once that happened, I got dressed up and put my sneakers, I kissed my mom as way to try to calm her down and my brother and I took off in the woods again.

"No, wait, stop!" With my hand I stop Nick. After an hour of running, something seemed wrong. "It sounds like a police car. We cannot get any closer now."

"It is the smell of several people, but also has a smell of something dead." The eyes of my brother turned yellow when he mentioned that word. His wolf had no patience and wanted to get out immediately.

"Are you serious? You must go back. We'll run in the opposite direction." But Nick did not seem to want to change direction. His wolf looked hungry and ready to swallow something. I herd the hands of the person of Nick, because I knew he must reach his anchor. This was a good lesson that I learned. Every wolf needs an anchor, something to draw the human over the wolf. Unlike me, Nick found it in the family, the desire to keep it protected. "Nick, look at me. You've promised not to interfere in police work; that we will remain under the radar."

Looking at me, his eyes returned in his blue eyes, deep as the ocean. "You're right, let's get out of here. I feel like someone is watching us."

Nick has already started running, but I stayed for a few seconds to catch the smell. I knew that smell: cologne, leather jacket and mourning. _Who are you and why are you always hanging around me?_

Having no time to think, I shook my head and started running to reach Nick, having a feeling that this won't be the last time I'll be catching that smell.

**A/N: Just a new idea. Please give it a try. All characters will be included in the story and all that belongs to Jeff Davis, I only own my OCs. Any review is welcomed, good or bad, this is just the begging. With your help, maybe, we can turn this in something good. I would really want to know what you think of it. Like: Do you like London? What about family? What happened to her with Luke? What about London/Jackson bromance? Please give it a try and review. Please? Thank you :***


End file.
